


Leave the Scorecard at the Door

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Why Virginity Is Bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does that count?”</p><p>(Tumblr ask box prompt: "JeanMarco first time they did anything sexual together in college or high school!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Scorecard at the Door

“Does that count?”

Marco jerks back, staring at Jean with wide eyes, a blush glowing in full force on his cheeks as he shifts with the uncomfortable dampness in his pants.

“Um,” he stammers, suddenly feeling stupid where he’s still lying on top of Jean, too terrified to move, “what do you mean, ‘count?’”

“Am I still a virgin?” Jean blurts out, both eyebrows raised in an almost comedic imitation of his normally cocky expression, but now he looks nervous.

The fact of the matter is that when Marco had learned about sex in health class, it seemed pretty straightforward: penis, vagina, babies.

“Uh, I guess it doesn't 'count,'” he replies, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. The fact is, rutting against Jean and getting off on the scent of aftershave on his neck is the closest Marco’s ever gotten to “sex” outside of jerking off.

“Wait, why not?” Jean demands unexpectedly.

Marco pulls away fully now in embarrassment, wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously and awkwardly trying to smile. “You just don’t want to be a virgin anymore,” he replies, trying to sound teasing.

But the truth is that it hurts to say, because he kind of really likes Jean Kirschstein, and the fact they’ve been weirdly cuddling and sometimes kissing in secret and holding hands while watching movies and pretending they weren’t has kind of _really_ made him sort-of kind-of fall in love his senior year of high school.

Marco can’t bear to look at Jean, to confirm that—yes, Jean just wants to say he’s no longer a virgin—but when he finally does look up, he’s shocked to see something else.

“You seriously think…” Jean asks when Marco finally meets his eyes, biting his lip and looking absolutely livid. “You think I’d just fuck around with you so I could say I’m not a _virgin?"_

“Well, why else?” Marco demands, feeling defensive and hating the way his throat immediately tightens.

“Because I _like_ you?” Jean retorts, looking outraged and reaching to pull Marco back toward him. “Because I like you _a lot?”_

Marco’s mouth snaps shut, and he just stares at Jean where they’re nose to nose now. His hips are pressed against Jean’s again, and he breathes in sharply.

“God,” Jean breathes against his lips, “you’re such a fucking idiot, Marco.” And then Marco’s being kissed—thoroughly, hotly, passionately. There’s even a hand sliding up into his hair, like the movies, and he melts into it. He registers somewhere in the back of his mind that this probably doesn’t mean anything, that probably…

“I really like you, asshole,” Jean whispers into his ear, his voice trembling a little.

The back of Marco’s mind is abandoned, and finally, he smiles.

“It totally counted for me,” he says softly, and he’s heartened when he feels Jean’s fingers lace with his.


End file.
